


a day on the lake or the story of why luke doesnt trust han around large bodies of water

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm





	a day on the lake or the story of why luke doesnt trust han around large bodies of water

It was a warm, breezy day on Naboo. And the three of them were having a nice day out on the lake. Leia was wearing a long sleeveless white summery dress and her hair was in one long braid down her back. Han thinks it might be the most casual he’s ever seen her, except for maybe the trip to bespin when she mostly wore his shirts because she was just so sick and tired of wearing that snowsuit. Even though they were like dresses on her. Han was wearing what he always wore and even Luke was dressed pretty much the same except that he switched out his usual top for a tan tank top.  
Luke was standing near the lake recounting something funny that happened the other day while watching leia’s face light up with laughter. He had just gotten to the part where Wes was once again trying to explain their shenanigans to an exasperated Mon Mothma when suddenly Han came running and pushed him into the river! Luke landed in the water with a huge splash. Had leia been standing any closer she would have certainly gotten wet.  
“Han, what the heck!” Is what he heard the kid exclaim after his head back up to the surface.  
“Oh no “Luke said as he started frantically treading water. As if he just had a grim realization.  
“What?”  
“I CANT SWIM! “ Luke shouted in a panicked voice  
“What do you mean you can swim!?”  
“Hello, desert planet! Not really any place to swim.”  
“Right, why didn’t I think of that?”  
Han quickly pulled off his boots and started trying to remove his pants when he heard leia snark behind him.  
“Oh for force sake, he’ll drown before you ever get your pants off.”  
So he kept the pants on and instead yanked off his shirt then jumped into the water like an ungraceful dolphin. He swam over to Luke as fast as he could, grabbed the boy and started back dragging Luke along with him. He reached where they were all previously sitting and deposited Luke onto the grass and then pulled himself up.  
“Sorry kid, probably should’ve thought of that. But it slipped my mind.”  
“Yeah, you should have. But don’t worry about it, I mean you did jump in and save me, so I forgive you.”  
“Thanks, I should’ve dunked leia instead.” Han said and started laughing with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
“Oh, leia.” Han said in a sing- song voice as he got up off the ground.  
Leia just knew he was up to no good.  
“Don’t you dare han.” Was all she said before taking off running, engaging Han in a playful game of cat and mouse. The grass felt good under her bare feet.  
“Han, you better not dunk me or I’ll –”  
“You’ll what?” Han replied cutting her off even though it was obvious that she wasn’t sure how to finish the threat.  
“I don’t know yet, but it won’t be good.” she said sternly before running off again.  
Han was sure he could actually hear her laughing while running through the trees that surrounded the area.


End file.
